rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Эд Гринвуд
Эд Гринвуд ( ) — канадский писатель-фантаст и игродел, один из создателей сеттинга Forgotten Realms. Биография 200px|right|thumb|Эд Гринвуд. Июнь 2008 года. 200px|thumb Эд Гринвуд родился в 1959 году в , рос в Нью-Йорке и Онтарио, учился в Ryerson Polytechnic University, где получил степень бакалавра прикладных искусств со специализацией по журналистике. Живет в старинном фермерском доме в окрестностях Кобурга в провинции Онтарио. Собрал большую коллекцию книг (около 40 тысяч изданий). Работал библиотекарем, журналистом, редактором, разработчиком игр. Он известный ролевик (на GenCon-1984 получил звание лучшего игрока в открытом турнире AD&D), создатель игр (его игровые разработки завоевали несколько призов, а в 1992 г. он попал в Gamer’s Choice Hall of Fame), а также писатель-фантаст. Гринвуд также был редактором нескольких малотиражных игровых и литературных журналов, вел собственную колонку в старейшем канадском игровом журнале «The Campaign Hack» и написал несколько сот статей для многих других игровых изданий. Многократно был почетным гостем на различных конвентах от Стокгольма до Мельбурна, где частенько появлялся в костюме Эльминстера. Эд Гринвуд начал писать о мире Forgotten Realms с 1967—1968 года. С выходом «Dungeons & Dragons» он впервые переложил мир Forgotten Realms на игровой формат в 1975 г. Первая публикация о «Королевствах» в «игровой» ипостаси— статья в 30-м номере «Dragon Magazine». В 1986 году Гринвуд продал свой «campaign setting» компании «TSR, Inc.». Начиная с 1987 года, Forgotten Realms выросли в успешный игровой проект. Гринвуд работал почти во всех проектах компании «TSR». Любителям компьютерных ролевых игр со стажем обязательно должны были попасться хотя бы несколько игр от компании «SSI», к которым приложил руку Гринвуд («Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor»), не говоря уж о «Baldur’s Gate», «Tales of the Sword Coast» и «Baldur’s Gate II», над которыми он работал для «Interplay», «Black Isle» и «BioWare». Гринвуд— автор нескольких романов и множества рассказов о мире Forgotten Realms. Несколько раз писал в соавторстве. Он придумал Эльминстера, могущественного мага, одного из постоянных персонажей книг и игр Forgotten Realms. «Эльминстер: Рождение Мага»— первый его роман, который вышел в твердой обложке. Эд Гринвуд о себе «Я не могу вспомнить времени, когда я не был читателем, любителем фэнтези, и писателем или рассказчиком (то есть я придумывал новые приключения для героев с того момента, гда заканчивалась книга). Я рос, жадно читая; в доме моих родителей, в домах всех моих бабушек и дедушек и других родственников была волшебная комната, полная книг, и как только с формальностями визита было покончено, именно туда я и направлялся… чтобы провести чудесные часы за чтением! У меня уже были публикации с 7 лет, но это не было (для моей семьи писателей, преподавателей ит. п.) таким уж большим достижением. Я обожал читать книги , Уильяма Морриса, , и других (и все издаваемые «Ballantine» классические фэнтези , как только они выходили), и мне хотелось рассказать новые истории о мечах, волшебниках и рушащихся замках. Особенно мне нравилась привычка Лейбера писать полностью самостоятельные, законченные рассказы, действие которых лишь происходило в том же самом мире, так что мир на «заднем плане» достраивался с каждой новой прочитанной вещью … и я решил проделывать то же самое с моими (ужасными) фэнтезийными историями. Я начал сочинять в этой манере истории о Forgotten Realms (сосредотачиваясь главным образом на Мирте, толстом пройдохе, напоминающем Фальстафа, своего рода «жалкое подобие Конана, старое и страдающее одышкой») задолго до появления D&D игры (примерно в 1967 году), но когда вышли AD&D, я спокойно изменил все в моих сочинениях, чтобы больше соответствовать определенным характеристикам монстров из «Monster Manual», и вэнсовской системе магии с «ограниченной способностью запоминания» из «Player's Handbook». Я также начал играть в AD&D-игры, это подстегнуло меня к написанию новых историй, я начал использовать Забытые Королевства для иллюстрации статей, которые писал для журнала «Dragon» (начиная с 1979 года, хотя меня не издавали до 30-го номера), и, в конечном счете, компания «TSR», желая получить новый мир для 2-ого издания AD&D, купила их у меня со всеми волшебными потрохами. Я никогда не оглядывался назад, да у меня никогда и не было на это времени!» БиблиографияEd Greenwood on Pen & Paper RPG Database Книги правил, приложения, приключения * Forgotten Realms ** Ed Greenwood. FR1 Waterdeep and the North (TSR 9213). TSR, 1987 (ISBN 0-88038-490-5). ** Ed Greenwood. Forgotten Realms Campaign Set (TSR 1031). TSR, 1987 (ISBN 0-88038-472-7). ** Ed Greenwood, Deborah Christian, Mike Stackpole, Paul Jaquays, Steve Perrin, Vince Garcia, Jean Rabe. REF5 Lords of Darkness (TSR 9240). TSR, 1988 (ISBN 0-88038-622-3). ** Ed Greenwood. FRE3 Waterdeep (TSR 9249). TSR, 1989 (ISBN 0-88038-757-2). ** Ed Greenwood. FRE2 Tantras (TSR 9248). TSR, 1989 (ISBN 0-88038-739-4). ** Ed Greenwood. FRE1 Shadowdale (TSR 9247). TSR, 1989 (ISBN 0-88038-720-3). ** Jean Rabe, Skip Williams, Larry Macabee, James Lowder, David Carl Argall, Roger Anderson, Rob Nicholls, Tim Beach, Wes Nicholson, Michael Tracey, Joe Littrell, Holly Riggenbach, Thayathas Schwartz, Benjamin Pierce, John Kroech, Sean Scott, Ralph Manson, Jay Tummelson, Harold Johnson, Bob Bigalow, Ed Greenwood, Allen J. Block. LC2 Inside Ravens Bluff, The Living City (TSR 9282). TSR, 1990 (ISBN 1-56076-048-6). ** Jeff Grubb, Ed Greenwood. Forgotten Realms Adventures (TSR 2106). TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-828-5). ** Ed Greenwood. FR11 Dwarves Deep (TSR 9300). TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-880-3). ** Ed Greenwood. The Ruins of Undermountain (TSR 1060). TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-061-3). ** David «Zeb» Cook, Tim Beach, Timothy B. Brown, William W. Connors, Dale Donovan, Ed Greenwood, Jeff Grubb, Bruce Heard, Dale «Slade» Henson, J. Robert King, Colin McComb, Roger E. Moore, Bruce Nesmith, Jon Pickens, Jean Rabe, Dori Jean Hein, Skip Williams. MC11 Monstrous Compendium Forgotten Realms Appendix II (TSR 2125). TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-111-3). ** Ed Greenwood. FOR2 The Drow of the Underdark (TSR 9326). TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-132-6). ** Ed Greenwood. FR13 Anauroch (TSR 9320). TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-126-1). ** Ed Greenwood. Volo's Guide to Waterdeep (TSR 9379). TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-335-3). ** Ed Greenwood, Robert A. Salvatore, Michael Leger, Douglas Niles. Menzoberranzan (TSR 1083). TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-460-0). ** Ed Greenwood. FRQ1 Haunted Halls of Eveningstar (TSR 9354). TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-325-6). ** Ed Greenwood. Volo's Guide to the North (TSR 9393). TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-678-6). ** Ed Greenwood. The Ruins of Myth Drannor (TSR 1084). TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-569-0). ** Ed Greenwood, Anthony Herring. Player's Guide to the Forgotten Realms Campaign (TSR 2142). TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-695-6). ** Ed Greenwood, Jeff Grubb. Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, 2nd Ed. (TSR 1085). TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-617-4). ** Steven Schend, Ed Greenwood. City of Splendors (TSR 1109). TSR, 1994 (ISBN 1-56076-868-1). ** Ed Greenwood. Volo's Guide to Cormyr (TSR 9486). TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0151-9). ** Ed Greenwood. The Seven Sisters (TSR 9475). TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0118-7). ** Ed Greenwood, Tim Beach. Pages from the Mages (TSR 9491). TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0183-7). ** Ed Greenwood. Prayers from the Faithful (TSR 9545). TSR, 1997 (ISBN 0-7869-0682-0). ** Ed Greenwood, Sean K. Reynolds, Skip Williams, Rob Heinsoo. Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (WTC 11836). Wizards of the Coast, 2001 (ISBN 0-7869-1836-5). ** Ed Greenwood, Jason Carl. Silver Marches (WTC 88567). Wizards of the Coast, 2002 (ISBN 0-7869-2835-2). ** Ed Greenwood, Eric L. Boyd, Darrin Drader. Serpent Kingdoms (WTC 96566). Wizards of the Coast, 2004 (ISBN 0-7869-3277-5). ** Ed Greenwood, Eric L. Boyd. Power of Faerun (WTC 9536600). Wizards of the Coast, 2006 (ISBN 0-7869-3910-9). * Другие сеттинги ** Ed Greenwood. CM8 The Endless Stair (Classic Dungeons & Dragons) (TSR 9192). TSR, 1987 (ISBN 0-88038-390-9). ** Ed Greenwood. Lost Ships (Spelljammer) (TSR 9280). TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-831-5) ** Ed Greenwood. Geanavue: The Stones of Peace (Kingdoms of Kalamar). Kenzer and Company, 2002 (ISBN 1-889182-10-9). ** Ed Greenwood, Phil Thompson. Loona: Port of Intrigue (Kingdoms of Kalamar). Kenzer and Company, 2003 (ISBN 1-59459-005-2). * Статьи в журналах Dragon и Polyhedron: около 100. Художественная литература Серия «Эльминстер» (The Elminster Series) * Эльминстер: Рождение Мага (Elminster: Making of a Mage) —— 1994 * Эльминстер в Миф Дранноре (Elminster in Myth Drannor) —— 1997 * Искушение Эльминстера (The Temptation of Elminster) —— 1998 * Эльминстер в Аду (Elminster in Hell) —— 2002 * Дочь Эльминстера (Elminster’s Daughter) —— 2005 Сага о Шандрил: * Волшебный Огонь (Spellfire) —— 1988 * Корона Огня (Crown on Fire) —— 1994 * Рука Огня (Hand of Fire) —— 2002 Тень Аватара (Shadow of the Avatar): * Тени Гибели(Shadows of Doom) * Плащ Теней(Cloak of Shadows) * Бег Теней(All Shadows Fled) Серия «Семь Сестер» (Seven Sisters): * Стормлайт(Stormlight) * Серебряное падение: Истории Семи Сестер(Silverfall: Stories of the Seven Sisters) Сага о Кормире(The Cormyr Saga) * Cormyr: A Novel (1996) * Death of the Dragon (2000) Арфисты(The Harpers) * Корона огня(Crown of Fire) * Stormlight (1996) Сага «Двойной бриллиантовый треугольник»(Double Diamond Triangle Saga) * The Mercenaries (1998) * The Diamond (1998) Сембия(Sembia) * «The Burning Chalice»— The Halls of Stormweather: A Novel In Seven Parts (2000) Трилогия «Рыцари Миф Драннора»(The Knights of Myth Drannor Trilogy) * Swords of Eveningstar (2006) * Swords of Dragonfire (август 2007) * The Sword never sleeps (ноябрь 2008) Примечания Категория:Игроделы Категория:Писатели Категория:Forgotten Realms